


More Chats (Pt.36)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [36]
Category: Everything Sucks (TV), One Day at a Time (TV 2017), Power Rangers (2017), Runaways (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SO NOT WVERYONE IS GONNA BE IN ALL OF THEM BECAUSE IM SO TIRED AND DEPRESSED AND GAY AND I CANT DO IT SHDHSHBG





	More Chats (Pt.36)

**Author's Note:**

> SO NOT WVERYONE IS GONNA BE IN ALL OF THEM BECAUSE IM SO TIRED AND DEPRESSED AND GAY AND I CANT DO IT SHDHSHBG

[detective dimples]: trini and I are out eating with Kim and Alex and shes about to beat the shit out of a waiter for two reasons

[damnsam]: can I know the reasons

[detective dimples]: of course thanks for asking 

[detective dimples]: #1) the waiter gave her a kids menu #2) he keeps hitting on kim 

[mess-n-her]: BUT KIMS RING 

[detective dimples]: yeah she’s like tapping it on the table and her glass so he’ll notice and back off 

[sunnyD]: DONT ACT LIKE HE DOESNT KNOW HE FUCKING COMPLIMENTED IT

[nicobinoru]: FIRST OF ALL WHAT THE FUCK

[little grey]: the worst part is that it’s a man

[pinkie]: wow and here I thought the worst part was that he’s hitting on me and ignoring my obvious wife inserts 

[good one]: this reminds me of someone 

[bispy]: DISGUSTING WE DONT SPEAK OF HIM NONONONONONONONONO

[faxingjax]: HAHDHSHDHSJ

[damnsam]: why do all the Danvers face weird men who won’t take a hint 

[good one]: OHMYGOD LITERALLY ALL OF THEM HAVE 

[bispy]: well at least alex and Kim’s HAVENT offered for a foursome yet 

[pinkie]: yet 

[sydkid]: what? 

[detective dimples]: Kara’s coworker tried to get Kara and Lena and Sam to have a foursome when he was like “Kara let’s date” and she was like “I have two wives shut the fuck up”

[faxingjax]: didn’t he break into our house once 

[bispy]: yes 

[damnsam]: yes 

[good one]: yeah 

[thespianlesbian]: we love when het boys can’t handle the gay

[little grey]: we’re being kicked out :)

[gaysonscott]: why?

[pinkie]: he put his hand on mine and trini punched him in the face 

[glowinglesbian]: LESBIANS CAN BE VERY DANGEROUS ITS THE TESTOSTERONE 


End file.
